The present invention refers to an axial anti-friction bearing and particularly to its attachment to a spring plate of a shock absorber in a vehicle.
Such axial anti-friction bearings are known from the applicant's Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 26 58 748. The bearings are employed in a large variety of motor vehicles for the rotatable mounting of the spring pad in shock-absorber legs.
They have a disadvantage. Until the shock-absorber leg is installed in the motor vehicle, the axial bearing, which is a separate structural part, is not firmly attached to the surrounding parts, such as the spring plate or body. Thus upon the "handling" of the shock absorber leg, the bearing can fall out, slip or tilt. In view of the continuous increase in the use of automated assembly or robotizing in automobile factories, this is especially disadvantageous.